Lilo and Stitch 3: the Trash Can Crisis
by StupidSequel
Summary: Somehow all the trash cans in the city have mysteriously disappeared, the art museum is a mess, and there's a flash flood warning. Possibly the most confusing fanfic I've written thus far, as it's written similarly to the Simpsons Trilogy of Error.
1. Chapter 1: Lilo's Day

**Lilo and Stitch 3: the Trash Can Crisis**

(AN: This fanfic is written similar in style to the Simpsons episode Trilogy of Error, where it played the same day through Lisa, Homer, and Bart's eyes. Each chapter is the same day, but a different POV)

**Chapter 1: Lilo's day**

It was a beautiful spring morning. The paper boy came and threw a paper through the window of the neighbor's house by accident. The house's Japanese owner yelled "KUSOTTARE!" The headline read 'First day of spring. Also, gas hits six dollars a gallon.'

7:00 AM

Lilo's alarm clock went off, but she slept through it. Finally she was woken up by Stitch.

"Oh God! I missed the bus! I'm gonna be late for school!" She was in a rush to decide what to change into. She eventually decided on wearing her sleeveless shirt with sleeves. She remembered the infomercial about this revolutionary product where you could have all the fun of flaunting your toned arms, but not be so cold since you have sleeves. Ladies and gentlemen, the world's first sleeveless shirt with sleeves! She ended up having a banana for breakfast. After she was done with her banana, something unusual happened. She couldn't find the trash can to deposit her banana peel.

"I'm ready to go to school now!" Lilo shouted, but couldn't find her sister anywhere. Nani usually drove her to school. She got a crazy idea, but it was a long shot.

"Stitch, can you drive me to school?"

"Hmmm, I..." There was a knock at the door. Stitch went to go answer it. It was Pleakley and Jumba.

"They're having the new Impressionist exhibit at the art museum downtown and we're inviting you to go see it with us."

"Oh boy. Sorry Lilo, but I have plans with the guys."

"Well fine, I guess I'll take the stinkin TARC!" She deposited the banana peel in her backpack. _Maybe they'll have trash cans at school. _She paid a dollar, which was exactly enough. On the way she saw a billboard about Mega Cavern tours opening up. She really wanted to tour that place. It was where they stored salt to use for the winter, but since it never snowed in Hawaii, it was never needed, so the snow plows were all rotting away, but they decided they couldn't take any chances after hearing about the 2009 ice storm that slammed some of the Eastern part of the country. Lilo was dropped right in front of her school. She was a fraction of a second late.

8:00 AM

"Lilo! You're any amount late. Just for that, it's an automatic F for the semester!" Her teacher scolded. She looked around, but to her surprise, she didn't see any trashcans at school, either. _Well, since the school cafeteria food is so horrible, I guess I might as well eat my banana peel._

11:30 AM

Finally it was lunch time. Lilo sat at a table by herself and got her banana peel out from her backpack. It had already become rotten. She decided to eat it anyway. Even if the banana peel was rotten, at least it tasted better than the school cafeteria food. Shortly before lunch time was over, Lilo felt nauseous. At last she couldn't hold it in any longer. She spewed on the floor because where else would she have puked? There were no trash cans anywhere in sight.

"All right. Calm down everyone," the assistant principal spoke. "Let's clean this up and take to the land fill in the Impressionist exhibit at the art museum." As if on cue, a small spaceship zoomed around the cafeteria, and it shot lasers to destroy the puke pile. The puke pile was vanquished, and the spaceship left to go into the hallway. Someone fell into the crater the laser left behind. It was not Lilo. "Well then."

"That's where Stitch said he was going," Lilo muttered to herself.

"Lilo, I need to speak with you." Lilo gulped. They walked into the assistant principal's office.

"I need to call you parents so they can pick you up. I don't think you're healthy enough to stay here at school, since you puked."

"They died." Lilo said so quietly you couldn't hear her from a thousand feet away.

"Oh, okay then. Well, since you took the TARC here, then you must take the TARC back home."

12:00 PM

Lilo took the TARC home, paying with her other dollar that she would have used to buy the school lunch had she not brought her banana peel. When she got home, she found that the door was locked.

"Son of a diddly! I forgot, I locked the house since no one was home, and I don't have a house key. Hey, maybe I can get in through the cat flap." She got down on all fours and tried to squeeze in through the cat flap, but she was too fat. She was stuck. Just to make matters worse, it was raining heavily. Nani came home eventually.

"What in the world?"

"I got sick from eating my rotten banana peel because somehow all the trash cans mysteriously disappeared. Will you let me in?" Nani unlocked the door, but she left Lilo laying there stuck.

"Ummm, maybe some butter or something would help?" Lilo suggested. A gust of wind strong enough to push her the rest of the way in the door blew. She was feeling fine now, but she knew she wouldn't be allowed back at school for the rest of the day. She smiled at that thought because she just remembered something she really wanted to do.

"Hey, Nani, I was wondering if you could take me to the Mega Cavern. I saw a billboard that it would be open for tours starting today." Nani tensed.

"No, absolutely not! I forbid it!" Nani and Lilo looked outside. It was a flash flood warning.

"All right then, will you take me to the bowling alley? I just remembered, I was gonna meet my friends there."

"Fine," Nani sighed. She got a text message. "Sorry, Lilo, I have to go. I have a date with Cobra Bubbles, my new boyfriend, the guy I called a stupid head, but hopefully he's gotten over it."

12:45 PM

Lilo was stuck home alone. She needed to go to the bowling alley within fifteen minutes or else her friends would start the game without her. She had an idea. She decided to play 'You Ain't Nuthin But A Hound Dog' on loud speakers. _Hopefully this song will lure Stitch over here, and then he can fly me to the bowling alley in his space ship. _She was playing the song real loudly, enough that people 20 miles away could listen to it. Where was Stitch? Lilo was getting angry.

1:00

Stitch and his other two alien friends, came by in a spaceship that looked vastly different from their other one, lured by that song like she expected.

"What took so long?" Lilo demanded.

"Long story," Stitch replied. It took them over a minute to fly to the bowling alley. By then her friends had already finished their game. They were already returning their shoes. Lilo went to go talk to her friends.

"Sorry, we cannot bowl another game just so you can play. You should have been here an hour ago if you wanted to play with us. Tough luck."

"Some friends you are! At least I have Stitch! He'll never let me down!" Lilo spat as Stitch walked out on her.

"Yep. Stitch. He's a real friend if he's walking out on you," they said in sarcasm. Stitch came back with a bowling ball in his hands. It was pink, with My Little Pony designs on it.

"They said I couldn't bowl with them, and I don't have any money, plus it's no fun bowling with just two people."

"Oh my gosh, it's Lilo! I'm your biggest fan! I think I'm in love with you!" the bowling ball said.

"You're replacing my gang of 'friends' from now on. I'm in love with you too." As Lilo said 'friends' she made a quotation marks gesture with her index and middle fingers. She bowled a couple frames before she was kicked out for not paying and for not wearing bowling shoes. She decided it was worth it. She stood in the parking lot and smoked cigarettes to pass the time. She saw Stitch, but her cigarette was too delicious to douse.

"You know that shit's bad for you," Stitch said. Lilo put out the lit end of her cigarette on her tongue.

Now that Lilo was kicked out of the bowling alley as well as school, she climbed into Gutter's spaceship with Stitch. Gutter was nowhere to be seen. Lilo's heart sank, but then she remembered something.

"I wanna see the Impressionist exhibit. I hear it's really awesome!"

"No you don't," Stitch countered. "That's where all the trash goes now that the city has no idea where any of the trash cans are simply because they assume no one cares about art anymore. I care about art."

"Is that a challenge?" Lilo hissed. She rolled up the sleeves of her sleeveless shirt with sleeves and prepared to punch him. Stitch bit her chest. Lilo kicked him hard in retaliation. They were tussling on the floor of the spaceship as they were going to the art museum to see the Impressionist Exhibit.

"If you two are gonna spend all this time fighting, I'll leave you two alone and we'll forget the whole trip." Jumba ordered. Lilo and Stitch instantly stopped fighting. Lilo went into the museum by herself, wondering what kind of horror in the Impressionist exhibit she would find. When she arrived in the Impressionist exhibit, a smell more vile than rotting moldy sewer gas reeked all over. There it was, the huge mound of trash in all its glory. She could not move around it to see the rest of the exhibit, so she turned around. The woman behind the counter gave her a full refund without a second thought.

"You were right! That exhibit smells so horrible!" Lilo cried in disgust.

"No kidding." Stitch agreed. Even though it stopped raining, the water had just gotten a bit higher than it was before, somehow. Suddenly Lilo missed the rush she got when she fought with Stitch. _I think I love getting into fights._ In search of yet another fun thing to do, she decided to kayak to the aquarium. There was a sign on the door that read 'Sorry, we're closed.' Lilo's stomach dropped.

2:00 PM

So she decided to strut her way into a high school. The school day still had about 20 minutes left. She knew that there would be people getting into fights in high schools. She dressed up into a midriff baring tube top, tight jean shorts, and sunglasses, and trespassed into the high school.

"Making movies, having fun, and fightin round the world," she sang in an Australian accent. She punched some nerdy jock in the jaw.

"It's on, bitch," he yelled. Lilo had the upper hand, for he was a boy, and she was a girl. WHY CAN'T I MAKE THIS OBVIOUSER? She kicked him in the nads as hard as she could. She found her new gift. She beat down all the boys one by one. Lilo celebrated by smoking a cigarette in the boy's bathroom.

2:30 PM

She left the school in search of another place to pick fights. She remembered the Mega Cavern tour. But how would they even start the tour? She knew that the cavern must have been filled with water after such a hard rain. Maybe they kayak everywhere?

So she kayaked over to the Mega Cavern which was full of water as she expected. At the mouth of the cave was a sign that said 'Turn back. Closed.' No gate, no chains, no nothin. Just a sign. They were relying on people having the common sense to not venture into the cavern. Lilo decided it would be an opportunity to brush up on her scuba swimming skills and go under. She saw a bunch of trash cans being weighed down by something. Upon closer inspection, she found that there were bowling balls at the bottom of each trash can. She wondered if Gutter was in one of them. But finding him might take all day. Now she knew the where, but not the who or the why. She then saw Nani with a sad expression on her face.

2:40 PM

"I heard you've been traveling all over, picking fights."

"Not all over-" Lilo protested.

"That's not why I'm sad. I've been dumped, and it's because I hid all the trash cans in this cave! Will you track down Cobra Bubbles and beat his ass?"

"Sure!" Lilo cheered, instantly forgetting all about Gutter. Lilo stole Nani's phone, knowing full well that it could track Cobra's position since he had a phone with a microchip. Lilo was kayaking her way, following the moving dot. When she passed by the art museum, her heart sank when she saw that it was on fire, and a spaceship was hurrying away from it. _Stitch wouldn't set an art museum on fire. He appreciates art too much for that. _She was puzzled when she saw the dot run over a bunch of houses in quick succession. She remembered that the sewer runs in that approximate direction. Could it be?

She took off a manhole cover and kayaked through the sewage until she found the chip that was inside Cobra's phone. _That bastard, running away from me. _She climbed the ladder and almost got run over before the driver hit the brakes super hard. _Hey, where did all the flood water go? _The driver was Nani.

"Get in NOW!" she demanded. "We are taking you to the doctor. You puked earlier today and I think you might be sick. Also, I need to see the doctor for this bite on my arm that Stitch most definitely made."

"But I'm fine," Lilo protested. "Wait. Stitch wouldn't hurt a fly."

"The school called earlier, shortly after I sc... oh never mind. And I'm gonna kill Stitch."

When they arrived at the doctor...

Lilo's doctor spake first.

"She's not really sick. That puke earlier was a one time thing." Nani's doctor spake second.

"And you, Nani, faking illness just to hide something."

"What are they talking about?" Lilo wondered.

"Long story. And here, I believe he wants to be with you," Nani said as she returned the trash can to its proper place and she also gave Lilo her most prized possession: Gutter. Lilo and Gutter each shared a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: Stitch's Day

**Lilo and Stitch 3: the Trash Can Crisis**

**Chapter 2: Stitch's day**

It was a beautiful spring morning. The paper boy came and threw a paper through the window of the neighbor's house by accident. The house's Japanese owner yelled "KUSOTTARE!" The headline read 'First day of spring. Also, gas hits six dollars a gallon.'

6:00 AM

Stitch had trouble sleeping. He was too busy wondering how many ridges were on the edge of a penny. He suddenly remembered that the edges of a penny are smooth, with no ridges. Suddenly he smelled something burning. _On no, the house is on fire! _He was so scared he didn't think about waking up Lilo just yet. He raced downstairs to find Nani holding a trash can close to her face. She was puking in the trash can. Stitch sighed. _The house isn't on fire. _He settled down in the living room and played his Elvis records.

7:00 AM

Some time passed before he heard Lilo's alarm go off, so he went to go check on her, but she was sound asleep. Stitch sighed with relief. He then heard the school bus leave without her. He knew that she normally took the bus, and that Nani would take her as a backup plan, but she had already left. _Probably to go to the doctor. _Stitch bolted into Lilo's room and roused her awake.

"Oh God! I missed the bus! I'm gonna be late for school!" She was in a rush to decide what to change into. She eventually decided on wearing her sleeveless shirt with sleeves. She ended up having a banana for breakfast. After she was done with her banana, something unusual happened. She couldn't find the trash can to deposit her banana peel.

"I'm ready to go to school now!" Lilo shouted, but couldn't find her sister anywhere. Nani usually drove her to school. She got a crazy idea, but it was a long shot.

"Stitch, can you drive me to school?"

"Hmmm, I..." There was a knock at the door. Stitch went to go answer it. It was Pleakley and Jumba.

"They're having the new Impressionist exhibit at the art museum downtown and we're inviting you to go see it with us."

"Oh boy. Sorry Lilo, but I have plans with the guys."

"Well fine, I guess I'll take the stinkin TARC!"

So Stitch climbed aboard the small hover spaceship with Pleakley and Jumba and set off for the art museum downtown.

8:00 AM

When they arrived, Jumba was paying for everybody. When they got to the Impressionist exhibit, their jaws dropped, followed by some gag reflexes. Right where the Impressionist exhibit was, there was a huge pile of trash, with a sign that said 'City Landfill, because nobody cares about art anymore. This is the exhibit you sought! Call this mound of trash art!'

The trio of aliens stormed back to the front counter.

"WE DEMAND A FULL REFUND!" Jumba screamed.

"Sorry, we don't do refunds," the woman behind the counter insisted.

"INSTEAD OF AN IMPRESSIONIST EXHIBIT, I HAD TO FEAST MY EYES ON A CITY LANDFILL!"

"Those artists worked very hard on those pieces! You don't get to talk that way about them."

"LOOK, I CAN PROVE IT TO YOU. I CAN TAKE A PHOTO AND YOU CAN SEE!"

"No photography is allowed in the museum. I'm sorry." Stitch pointed his ray gun at the woman behind the counter. She handed them the full cost of the three of them to go see the Impressionist exhibit. They hopped back in the space ship and rode around town to see if it was true. Everywhere they looked, people were gathering trash in trash bags and taking them to the art museum to fill up the Impressionist exhibit. _I gotta stop this, or at least slow it down. I will not let art die._

Stitch steered the spaceship over to Lilo's school. He flew into the cafeteria and shot lasers at the mounds of trash not in trash cans and at the pile of puke someone left on the floor. Someone fell in it and got a concussion, but thankfully it wasn't Lilo.

12:00 PM

By now it was almost lunch time. They decided to go to McDonald's. Stitch ordered a Big Mac, a Filet o Fish, and a Crispy Chicken sandwich so he could combine them into a super sandwich, take a photo of it, and submit it to 'This is Why You're Huge.'

After Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley got done eating, they decided to climb back in their spaceship and hit the bowling alley, despite the insane rain outside. Wait, what's that got to do with anything? They're not gonna bowl outside, they're gonna be indoors!

Pleakley, Jumba, and Stitch were each a team. When Stitch's turn came to bowl, the bowling ball bit him. Yes, he got bitten by a bowling ball.

"What the?" Stitch screamed. He let it go as fast as possible. Stitch picked another ball and got a spare.

"Wow, you're good," Pleakley praised. Pleakley was up. As he reached for one of the balls, Stitch screamed, "DON'T PICK THE PINK BALL WITH THE MY LITTLE PONY DESIGN ON IT!" Too late. The ball bit Pleakley, and as he rolled it down the lane, the ball seemed to scream, "Let me explain!" Stitch's ears were pricked. When the My Little Pony ball went back in the return, Stitch interrogated it.

"What's up with you? Why am I talking to a bowling ball?" The ball cleared its throat.

"My name is Gutter, aka, experiment 828. I am here because I just happen to look like a bowling ball with My Little Pony design on it, and some humans mistook me for an actual bowling ball, so they stuck me in here. If I try to leave via spaceship, they make me come back. Since it's not real busy due to the flood, I might try again shortly. And I am in love with Lilo. She comes here to bowl sometimes. She's the only one I never bite. Bring her to me."

"Oooooooo Kay," Jumba said.

After they were done with their game, Stitch had the highest score, with 112. Jumba and Pleakley each got somewhere in the 30's. When they all decided to leave, they found their spaceship completely ruined because of the rising water. There were sparks coming off of it.

"Good thing I packed a kayak just in case," Stitch declared. He checked the trunk of the spaceship. The kayak was gone. He saw Nani rowing away in it.

"Somebody done stoleded our boat," Jumba said while shaking his fist.

"Great. Now we're stranded at the bowling alley with rising flood waters AND nowhere to put our trash!" Pleakley complained. "And no, the Impressionist exhibit does not count. Now that our spaceship is a pile of destroy, we can't keep people from trashing the Impressionist exhibit by firing lasers out the window." Suddenly Stitch could hear 'You Ain't Nuthin But A Hound Dog' playing for no discernible reason. It was coming from the general direction of his house.

"I gotta go, but I need a way TO go!" Stitch was frustrated.

Fifteen minutes later Gutter showed up in his spaceship.

"You guys looked like you could use a way out of here, especially you Stitch," it barked. Stitch, Pleakley, and Jumba all crammed into Gutter's spaceship. They flew to Lilo's house. They almost ran into Nani.

"Stupid heads!" They could hear her yelling.

1:00 PM

Stitch and his other two alien friends, came by in a spaceship that looked vastly different from their other one, lured by that song like she expected.

"What took so long?" Lilo demanded.

"Long story," Stitch replied. It took them over a minute to fly to the bowling alley. By then Lilo's friends had already finished their game. They were already returning their shoes. Lilo went to go talk to her friends.

"Sorry, we cannot bowl another game just so you can play. You should have been here an hour ago if you wanted to play with us. Tough luck."

"Some friends you are! At least I have Stitch! He'll never let me down!" Lilo spat as Stitch was walking over to the mens' room to go take a leak. He then remembered something. _If Lilo is ditching her friends, I know someone who will want to be her boyfriend._ He got done real quick and walked back to the space ship. He spied Gutter, cowering under the backseat.

"You can't make me go in there! NEVER!"

"Calm down, Gutter. Lilo is in there." The My Little Pony bowling ball lit up with excitement.

"Bring the heck out of it on!" Gutter sang. Stitch walked back in the bowling alley, holding Gutter.

"They said I couldn't bowl with them, and I don't have any money, plus it's no fun bowling with just two people," Lilo pouted.

"Oh my gosh, it's Lilo! I'm your biggest fan! I think I'm in love with you!" the bowling ball said.

"You're replacing my gang of 'friends' from now on. I'm in love with you too." As Lilo said 'friends' she made a quotation marks gesture with her index and middle fingers. She bowled a couple frames before she was kicked out for not paying and for not wearing bowling shoes. Stitch sighed. Stitch and Gutter each bowled a game. After he had gotten a winning streak of five consecutive strikes, he felt nauseous at the sight of a disfigured old lady who walked in.

"You sure as hell ain't joining my team even though we desperately need more players to make it more fun." The disfigured old lady ignored him. She was clearly grabbing all the bowling balls and putting them into a huge bag made of Teflon and puppy breath, and yet for some reason nobody tried to stop her. Stitch figured there must have been some reason no one stopped her from stealing all the bowling balls, but he dared not question, since earth was not his native planet, and so might appear awkward if he asked why no one was trying to stop her. Finally the disfigured old lady stole the bowling balls from Stitch and Gutter, and finally Gutter. Stitch tried to stop her by biting her, but she succeeded, but not without first crying in agony for several minutes.

After the game was over, Stitch saw Lilo smoking a cigarette in the parking lot.

"You know that shit's bad for you," Stitch said. Lilo put out the lit end of her cigarette on her tongue. She climbed into Gutter's spaceship with Stitch.

"I wanna see the Impressionist exhibit. I hear it's really awesome!"

"No you don't," Stitch countered. "That's where all the trash goes now that the city has no idea where any of the trash cans are simply because they assume no one cares about art anymore. I care about art."

"Is that a challenge?" Lilo hissed. She rolled up the sleeves of her sleeveless shirt with sleeves and prepared to punch him. Stitch bit her chest. Lilo kicked him hard in retaliation. They were tussling on the floor of the spaceship as they were going to the art museum to see the Impressionist Exhibit.

"If you two are gonna spend all this time fighting, I'll leave you two alone and we'll forget the whole trip." Jumba ordered. Lilo and Stitch instantly stopped fighting. Lilo went into the museum by herself.

"She'll learn just how horrible some asshole made that Impressionist exhibit! I WILL NOT LET ART DIE! I WILL FIGHT TOOTH AND NAIL TO PRESERVE IT!" Stitch ranted. Lilo ran out the entrance, sobbing.

"You were right! That exhibit smells so horrible!" Lilo cried in disgust.

"No kidding." Stitch agreed. Even though it stopped raining, the water had just gotten a bit higher than it was before, somehow. Lilo ran off in some random direction.

"Time to give this whole BS a piece of my mind," Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley all said in unison. They traveled around in Gutter's spaceship.

2:40 PM

They flew all around town, destroying peoples' garbage that they were dragging to the art museum with the ship's laser cannon. Finally they flew into the art museum and fired lasers at the huge mound of trash in the Impressionist exhibit. One of the lasers missed and the whole museum caught fire. They hurried away as the fire turned the museum into a substance called destroy. _As long as they don't blame us. _Stitch then remembered suddenly as he looked out the window that Nani was driving Lilo to the doctor. He then remembered this morning that she was sick, so he called the doctor.

"Yes, this morning Nani got horribly sick. We need you expert doctors to look after her with the utmost care." Stitch ended the call by blowing a kiss.

9:00 PM

Stitch found out that construction crews used dozens and dozens of cranes to quickly repair the burned museum, and their grand reopening was just in time for a night time art party, and he decided to check it out. When he got there, he saw that Nani's art piece was hung on a wall in the Impressionist exhibit. He dared not ask any questions.


	3. Chapter 3: Nani's Day

**Lilo and Stitch 3: the Trash Can Crisis**

**Chapter 3: Nani's day**

It was a beautiful spring morning. The paper boy came and threw a paper through the window of the neighbor's house by accident. The house's Japanese owner yelled "KUSOTTARE!" The headline read 'First day of spring. Also, gas hits six dollars a gallon.'

6:00 AM

Nani woke up uber early to check the mail. She was so excited, she couldn't sleep. She was looking for a letter from the art museum to see if her art piece made it into the Impressionist exhibit. Her heart raced like a hummingbird's wings when she finally saw that envelope addressed to her. She opened it up and her mind suffered a BSOD. It was a rejection letter. They didn't think her art piece was good enough to be in the Impressionist exhibit, and with good reason. If you looked at her piece, you would think it might as well have been done by a drunk baby with ALS and cerebral palsy. You could not grasp the true form of how angry she was. She crumpled up the letter, threw it on the outside patio, and set it on fire.

"I'm gonna pay them back." _And my plan is to steal all the trash cans in the city so that no one will have anywhere to put their trash, and then I will convince the mayor with some simple statistics that the Impressionist exhibit can be a suitable place to make the city landfill. _She seized all the trash cans in the house. Stitch was watching her, a look of relief and confusion on his face. Nani held some soup in her mouth for the occasion. She pretended to gag, and then she spewed the soup in the trash can, pretending to be sick.

8:00 AM

She went door to door, collecting all the trash cans and putting them in her pockets. After all the city's trash cans were in her pockets and she was sure she didn't miss any, she went to the mayor's office.

"Since all the trash cans are gone now, we have nowhere to put our trash. I was thinking since no one cares about classic art anymore, we could use the Impressionist exhibit as the city landfill."

"Hmmm, you make a good point. Everyone I know finds art museums to be a tad boring. All right. I'll allow the Impressionist exhibit to be used as the landfill. I'll make it official."

"Score!" Nani cheered triumphantly. She raced out of the mayor's office.

11:35 AM

Nani thought that the Mega Cavern would be the perfect place to hide out with her collection of trash cans. After all she couldn't keep them in her pocket forever, for they were dirty as heck. She went a little ways into the Mega Cavern so she could unload her collection of trash cans. She had just gotten settled in when she received a call on her cell stating that Lilo had gotten violently ill. She didn't want to leave her precious trash cans until a wall of water came toward her.

"I have to get out of here now!" She screamed. "Oh no!" She couldn't put the trash cans in her pockets because they were now full of water, and she feared that the displacement caused by putting the trash cans in her pocket would destroy the town. She left the trash cans in the cavern and saw the remains of what looked like a damaged spaceship. She checked the trunk. In it was a kayak. _Yes._ She stole the kayak, and as she sailed away, she heard a voice behind her that said "Somebody done stoleded our boat."

12:00 PM

When she got home, she was surprised to see Lilo stuck in the cat flap.

"What in the world?"

"I got sick from eating my rotten banana peel because somehow all the trash cans mysteriously disappeared. Will you let me in?" Nani unlocked the door, but she left Lilo laying there stuck.

"Ummm, maybe some butter or something would help?" Lilo suggested. A gust of wind strong enough to push her the rest of the way in the door blew. She was feeling fine now, but she knew she wouldn't be allowed back at school for the rest of the day. She smiled at something unknown.

"Hey, Nani, I was wondering if you could take me to the Mega Cavern. I saw a billboard that it would be open for tours starting today." Nani tensed.

"No, absolutely not! I forbid it!" Nani and Lilo looked outside. It was a flash flood warning.

"That's why."

"All right then, will you take me to the bowling alley? I just remembered, I was gonna meet my friends there."

"Fine," Nani sighed. She got a text message on her cell phone. It was from Cobra Bubbles. It said 'Let's go out on a date. Meet me at my house.' "Sorry, Lilo, I have to go. I have a date with Cobra Bubbles, my new boyfriend, the guy I called a stupid head, but hopefully he's gotten over it."

1:00 PM (actually 52 seconds after 12:59, but close enough)

While she was kayaking over to Cobra Bubbles's house, she was worrying about her trash can collection. But she had to show up at her boyfriend's house so they could pick a place to go out on a date. Suddenly out of the blue, a spaceship whizzed by her, nearly hitting her in the head.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, STUPID HEADS!" She yelled while shaking her fist.

She and Cobra decided to go to the aquarium.

"I feel like I could trust you with any secret," Cobra whispered softly. "I once drove away without paying for gas because I decided six dollars a gallon for gas was just too much plenty." Nani wanted to tell her her secret, but at the same time didn't want to. She decided, what the hey.

"I hid all the trash cans in the Mega Cavern because I wanted to encourage all the citizens to use the Impressionist exhibit as the landfill as a revenge plot for them not accepting my art piece." Cobra's gaze turned cold.

"IT'S OVER! I SHOULD HAVE SUSPECTED YOU TO BE TROUBLE EVER SINCE YOU CALLED ME A STUPIDHEAD!" Cobra left her alone. Nani was so angry, she pounded on the acrylic of the shark exhibit, releasing all the water. She snuck behind Cobra and stole his cell phone as a take that.

"I didn't know I was that strong!" she lamented as the aquarium was turning into a pile of destroy. Now the town was flooded even more. She went back to the Mega Cavern because she couldn't stand leaving her collection of trash cans alone for any longer. They were all floating about. "Gah, I have to hunt down my trash can collection one by one and find something to weigh them down." She stole yet another kayak and took it to the bowling alley.

On her way into the bowling alley, she saw Lilo smoking a cigarette in the parking lot, but she didn't want to risk blowing her cover by telling her to cease and desist (she was dressed as a disfigured old lady). She stole all the bowling balls by disguising herself as a disfigured old lady so that everyone would feel sorry for her and not criticize. It worked like a charm. Coincidentally there was an equal number of trash cans and bowling balls in the bowling alley. She saw Stitch there as well as a pink bowling ball with a face and a My Little Pony design on it.

"You sure as hell ain't joining my team even though we desperately need more players to make it more fun." Stitch barked. Nani ignored him. She decided to take Stitch's bowling ball and the pink one with My little Pony. Stitch bit her arm really hard and Nani howled in agony. _I'm gonna need to go to the doctor, but first things first._

At long last she put bowling balls in each of the trash cans so they would not float away and took them to the Mega Cavern. After her little escapade, she saw what looked like Lilo going scuba diving. _I hope she doesn't undo all my hard work._

2:40 PM

Nani was thinking about her plan, but it had a few holes in it. She took Cobra's phone out of her purse and dropped it down an open manhole cover while Lilo was underwater. _If Lilo sees me scooping up all the flood water into the trash cans, then she might suspect something's up and even maybe accuse me of such a heinous act, and she won't love me anymore. _Lilo eventually resurfaced.

"I heard you've been traveling all over, picking fights."

"Not all over-" Lilo protested.

"That's not why I'm sad. I've been dumped, and it's because I hid all the trash cans in this cave! Will you track down Cobra Bubbles and beat his ass?"

"Sure!" Lilo cheered, instantly forgetting all about Gutter. Lilo stole Nani's phone, knowing full well that it could track Cobra's position since he had a phone with a microchip. Lilo was kayaking her way, following the moving dot, into the sewer, just as Nani had planned.

"Well," Nani thought for a moment. "I will take all the bowling balls out of the trash cans and then I will use the trash cans to scoop up all the flood water and use it to flood Cobra Bubbles' basement, since he told me his basement is mega huge, and that he just had to ruin our date by breaking up with me." As she said those last words, she curled her left hand up into a fist and punched it into her right palm. "I guess I'll have to return the bowling balls to the bowling alley then."

She put back on her disfigured old lady disguise, removed all the bowling balls from the bowling alley one by one and deposited them into the bowling alley (she held onto the My Little Pony one because it talked, saying it wants to be with Lilo). Cofagrigus is awesome. She then went back to the Mega Cavern and began scooping up all the flood water and pouring it in Cobra Bubble's huge ass basement. She got a call on her cell phone. "Dod gammit! This better not kill the mood." It was a call from Lilo's school about how she had gotten sick and threw up in the cafeteria. While she was on her scooping escapade, she noticed the art museum was on fire. Her id suggested to let it burn cuz they deserved it for rejecting her art piece, and then her superego took over by suggesting that they might let her art piece in if they honor her a hero by ridding the town of the flood water and putting out the fire using said floodwater. Classic devil on the shoulder and an angel on the other shoulder scenario. She gathered a bunch of trash cans, filled them with flood water, and poured the water on the flames engulfing the art museum, eventually putting out the flames, which revealed a pile of blackened burnt wood and melted paintings.

After that, she continued to scoop up all the floodwater.

"Burn in hell, heart breaker! Hope you have flood insurance! Oh wait!" She snuck inside Cobra Bubbles's house, taking advantage of the time 3:03, which was when Bubbles would hit on random ladies and get drunk at the local bar. She seized his flood insurance card and cut it in half with a pair of garden shears. "Not anymore!" Nani laughed maniacally. She exited Cobra Bubbles's house and much to her relief, all the flood water was gone now. Anyone who was watching hailed her as a hero.

"You saved the town and the art museum. We couldn't have been prouder because I'd rather die than have a building burn to death," the mayor praised. Nani blushed.

She could drive now that the town was no longer a maze of high flood water that one had to kayak through. She celebrated her new freedom by driving around randomly. She was driving almost full speed until she had to slam her brakes so hard, it created smoke. Lilo was emerging from the manhole cover at that moment.

"Get in NOW!" she demanded. "We are taking you to the doctor. You puked earlier today and I think you might be sick. Also, I need to see the doctor for this bite on my arm that Stitch most definitely made."

"But I'm fine," Lilo protested. "Wait. Stitch wouldn't hurt a fly."

"The school called earlier, shortly after I sc... oh never mind. And I'm gonna kill Stitch."

When they arrived at the doctor...

After Nani's bite was treated, another doctor came in.

"We got a call from an anonymous source that you puked this morning." Nani was between a rock and a hard place. If she stayed and took the treatment, then the doctors would have wasted valuable resources on a perfectly healthy person, but if she admitted she wasn't really sick, then everyone would find out that she was the one who stole all the trash cans. The doctor was about to give her some kind of vaccine. Nani broke down.

"I never got sick. I was pretending." Nani confessed, but now she had to think of a lie. "Because I needed to... save all the fish from drowning." The doctor was stunned, and then he put the needle in the biohazard bin. She came into the waiting room with the doctor. Lilo's doctor spake first.

"She's not really sick. That puke earlier was a one time thing." Nani's doctor spake second.

"And you, Nani, faking illness just to hide something."

"What are they talking about?" Lilo wondered.

"Long story. And here, I believe he wants to be with you," Nani said as she returned the trash can to its proper place and gave Lilo the pink bowling ball. She was so busy placing all the trash cans in the city into their proper places, she forgot about her promise to kill Stitch. City officials gave her a thank you letter for putting out the fire that engulfed the museum, and in her honor, decided to put her art piece up on display in the Impressionist exhibit.


End file.
